


Don’t Know How To Be Cruel

by GretchenSinister



Series: My Top Ten Blackice Fics [3]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M, Post-Movie, prompt is more explicit than fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21554362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: "Takes place directly after the events of the film: After the adrenaline rush of triumph fades, Jack realises what he’s done to Pitch–and feels horrendous. He seeks the Nightmare King out, intending to apologise and beg forgiveness. Pitch is initially disbelieving; but they’re both too similar not to understand one another, and eventually they reconcile.I want snarky banter, resolution of angst, affection, teasing, and funtimes. Also, for sex: Both Jack and Pitch are intact/uncut.For the sex: please keep it 100% consensual and NON VIOLENT. I.e. if there’s anal please include plenty of lube and prep; no blood or harsh bitey-snogging, or scratching, etc. I’ve had my absolute fill of violent sex and would like something gentle and affectionate between these two. I wouldn’t say no to Pitch being submissive, either.Bonus Points: Pitch knows every little pleasurable secret hiding in a boy’s body (prostate milking, frenulum teasing, etc)...[cut for length] "So, yeah, the sex is not specific. You get kissing and emotions instead. Pitch would kind of really really like someone who doesn’t expect him to work in bed.
Relationships: Jack Frost/Pitch Black
Series: My Top Ten Blackice Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552192
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58
Collections: Blackice Short Fics





	Don’t Know How To Be Cruel

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 9/9/2013.
> 
> Here's the rest of the prompt: "Jack thinks it’s hilarious that everyone assumes he doesn’t have sex just because he’s a guardian of children. Also toys. Toys are good."

It’s when the boy’s cool lips begin to leave a trail of kisses down his neck that Pitch knows that he really must send him away. It’s also when he knows that he’s not even going to try to do that. And that it wouldn’t work if he tried. He knows well enough what it feels like when a Guardian uses their powers around him. It just usually doesn’t feel so good.

His breath hitches as Jack gently bites the point where his neck meets his shoulder, then licks the spot almost before Pitch has time to realize that there were teeth involved.  
  
“Thought you’d like that,” Jack says, and Pitch can feel his smile against his skin.  
  
 _Thought? You knew._ Pitch thinks. Distantly, he wonders if he ought to be ashamed that Jack’s powers as the Guardian of Fun are manifesting this way around him. After all, the boy hadn’t shown up in his lair with this on his mind. He’d been afraid that he’d made a terrible mistake by allowing Pitch to be pulled into the shadows. Pitch had assumed that he was trying to fix it somehow. Which was sweet of him, really. But Pitch was used to this.   
  
Of course, his being used to losing hadn’t changed the fact that being stalked by nightmares for a couple weeks was, basically, the opposite of fun. Perhaps especially if one was the Nightmare King.  
  
And so it had been no surprise to Pitch when his performance of “everything’s fine” had been received poorly. It had been a surprise when Jack interrupted him with a kiss, though.  
  
And it had been a very nice kiss indeed. Playful. Teasing. Curious. Not weighted down with any expectations of what kissing the Boogeyman should be like. (Pitch had dealt with entirely too many spirits in the past who had thought pain ought to be involved as soon as possible.) Very possibly he had made some sort of undignified noise, though he had decided not to worry about that when it had been muffled by Jack’s mouth.  
  
Pitch is instantly pulled back to the present as Jack gently blows across the place on Pitch’s skin he just licked, and, with no timidity or fierceness, slides his hands under Pitch’s robes and begins to slowly rub his hands all over his back and sides, chest and stomach. Pitch’s little sigh when Jack uses his thumbs to tease his nipples to hardness makes him giggle—but softly, and entirely without malice.  
  
And that is why Pitch can’t even try Jack to leave. Because Jack wants him to have fun, Jack is going to have fun. Jack is being fully himself and so Pitch…doesn’t have to be. Jack knows everything he likes. Jack knows everything he’d like to try but has been afraid to ask for, in all his long life, because everyone else expects him to be the Boogeyman, even in bed. Jack doesn’t expect anything except for this to feel good.  
  
“I’m going to go slow,” Jack says, looking up at Pitch and smiling, his blue eyes wide.  
  
Pitch shivers. “Don’t be cruel.”  
  
Jack presses closer. “I don’t know how to be cruel.”  
  
He lets Pitch embrace him for as long as he wants before they start again.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments from Tumblr:
> 
> tejoxys said: OH NO It’s my fav ship in fav roles relative to each other nnnnoooo *flails*


End file.
